The Positive Negative Reaction
"The Positive Negative Reaction" is the sixteenth episode of the ninth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air February 18, 2016. Summary Bernadette tells Howard that she's pregnant but his reaction is not what she thought it would be. The guys take Howard to a karaoke bar where Penny's Posse join them to celebrate. Extended Plot Bernadette sends Howard on a very small scavenger hunt with clues which lead him to learn that she is pregnant. Howard is overjoyed but then starts to panic as he begins to worry about the future and whether they'll make good parents. Howard tells the guys and while Leonard and Raj instantly congratulate him, Sheldon immediately thinks that a baby will ruin all their fun activities. Leonard says there is enough room for two babies in the group and Sheldon immediately concludes Penny is pregnant. Sheldon is the other baby. Bernadette starts to tell the girls, which Penny ruins it by blurting out a text she is reading off of her phone from Leonard. The girls quickly congratulate her and get excited about her baby. Bernadette is still upset that Howard wasn’t as excited as she thought he would be. Amy finally gets to join in their sex talk since she is no longer a virgin. Also, Bernadette admits that she conceived the baby while she and Howard were using Sheldon's bed which shocks Amy. The guys take Howard to a tiki bar while Howard worries about his financial future. While Sheldon heads to the bathroom, the guys propose an improvement to a sophisticated guidance system. It was originally from an idea of improving a guidance system for drunks to keep them safe and on track. Drunk Sheldon returns after visiting the kitchen and validates their calculations. He also shares a moment with Howard about how they both grew up without their fathers but he knows Howard will be a great dad. Howard is now more excited about the baby. While the girls continue talking about the news, they get a text from the guys to join them. From Sheldon's text, Amy knows Sheldon is drunk. When the girls arrive, Sheldon immediately pats the empty chair next to him for Amy to come sit next to him and seems happy to see her. Leonard and Penny get a chance to quickly talk about whether they want to have kids. Not right away. Howard is finally excited with Bernie and apologizes. Raj and Leonard sing a Salt-N-Pepa song. Then Penny and Amy sing Justin Bieber’s song "Baby". Sheldon winks at Amy. Howard gets up and sings a touching “Havin’ My Baby” to Bernadette. Sheldon shouts at Howard about using his bed. Reference http://www.starwatchbyline.com/?p=24573 Notes *'Title Reference:' To be entered. *Taping date: February 2, 2016 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx February 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on February, 2016 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia * The song Howard sings to Bernadette was a song by Ricky Ricardo on the baby announcement episode of in the 1950's. * Leonard and Penny discuss the possibility of having children one day. * Sheldon and Howard talk about growing up without their fathers - Sheldon assures Howard he will be a great dad. Sheldon once again shows rare empathy with Howard like he did in "The Comic Book Store Regeneration" (S8E15) when he comforted Howard after his mother died, saying he knows what it's like to lose someone. * This episode is the first time this season that all 7 main characters have shared a scene as a full group. The last time they were all together was the season 8 episode "The Graduation Transmission" (S8E22). Quotes To be entered. Gallery Poppa1.jpg|Howard is going to be a dad! Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Pregnancy Category:Baby Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Articles With Photos Category:Series 9 Category:Episodes Category:Future episodes Category:Stub Category:Stubs Category:Penny Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Raj Category:Stuart Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Fathers Category:Mothers Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Surprises Category:2016 Episodes Category:Bar